There's Something in the Sea - Phase One: The Map
Phase One of There's Something in the Sea began March 4, 2009. It started as a simple map of the world, and over time it was filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and other documents from a person tracking the kidnappings of young girls along the Atlantic coast in 1967. Near the end of this phase, it is revealed that the unknown researcher is Mark Meltzer. Summary An unknown researcher takes notice of the disappearance of a young girl in Ireland in February 1967 and sees a connection with strange foot steps discovered on a nearby beach by an eccentric writer, Jeremiah Lynch. While dismissing Lynch's clues at first, other young girls are abducted the following months in England, Germany, Belgium, France and Spain with similar patterns while red lights are spotted along the shores near each incident. The researcher makes his deductions behind the reported sightings and emits the possibility of a single being traveling fast underwater by mean of advanced technology, but laments on his lack of resources to follow the case. The disappearances continue on the Atlantic costs of Central and North America through June and July, despite the efforts of the researcher (whose name is revealed to be Mark Meltzer) to alert the press apart from tabloids. With the abduction series now striking the United States at an alarming rate, Meltzer finally catches the eyes of the government. Lieutenant-Commander Roscoe Inman of the Office of Naval Intelligence starts providing resources for an extensive investigation (including the access of archived documents related to Andrew Ryan's disappearance in 1946) which he shares with Meltzer in exchange of the researcher's work. In late September, Meltzer deduces that the creature will hit next St. John in New Brunswick and takes the initiative to stalk out the kidnapper. His deduction pays off and he is able to take a photo of the strange being, but fears that it had followed him back home. Day One The kidnapping of Maura Clune in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland, is reported in the local newspaper dated February 20, 1967. The kidnapper is reported to have "incredible speed," "wore some kind of red light" and "wears a miner's helmet." There is also a description of a strange "toy" found on the beach. The description matches the Big Daddy toy seen in the trailer. Day Two Jeremiah Lynch is reported to have taken photographs of mysterious footprints on Lehinch Beach on February 17, 1967. Lynch says the product "may be of a culture entirely separate from those we know." He is regarded as an eccentric and has also previously told the local authorities of "mysterious crimson lights" under the surface of Liscannor Bay. A photograph of the footprints is enclosed, together with a ribbon and a score down the sand. An average man's shoe is placed beside it for comparison. A letter from Jeremiah Lynch is also enclosed to an unnamed person, dated March 9, 1967. Day Three On March 15, 1967, it was mentioned that a sighting of a 'red underwater flare' occurred in Felixstowe Harbor in Suffolk, England, by a ship bound for New York. This was quickly reported with a general SOS; the National Guard believed the sighting to be a hoax, with no wreckage discovered or ships reported missing and sonar could not find anything resembling a submersible vehicle in the area. A child, Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield, was also kidnapped that night at 2:30 A.M. by an unknown assailant. The unknown commentator deduces that "whatever it is...it's taking our children daughters." The mention of glass-cutting tools seems to have been implemented by the kidnapper. On March 22, 1967, Ulrike Moeller was stolen from her parents in St. Cloud, France, wherein French authorities promised to work with West Germany to uncover the abductor. The commentator deduces that everything is connected and notices that all of the little girls are physically similar to one another, with the question of "WHY?" written in the margin of a newspaper clipping. Day Four 4/4/67: Six-year-old Chantal Dumas is kidnapped from her orphanage in West Flanders. The kidnapper is described as a "skinny monster with a single red glowing eye" who exited with the child through a third story building. The unknown commentator deduces that all the girls are of a similar age. 4/11/67: A newspaper reports that Camille Dumas, aged six, is kidnapped in La Rochelle, France. She was in bed when the au pair walked out for a cigarette and came back to find the child missing. The unknown commentator has pinned a note which says "Camille Dumas disappeared same night as the red lights in La Rochelle Harbor." 4/11/67: A newspaper reports that mysterious red lights in the harbor causes a newly wed couple to alert the authorities, who accuse them of being drunk and influenced by the reports in England and Belgium. A Something in the Sea poster is enclosed, as well as a missing poster for Camille Dumas. The commentator has noted that she wore a pink nightgown at the time of the kidnapping. Day Five First, a familiar red string appears, similar to the "Would You Kindly" board outside Andrew Ryan's office. 5/23/67: Ghost lights near Cadiz spotted as fast as a speedboat on the shore line. "Red Glow" is circled. Small crumpled note reads "doesn't anyone notice the patterns". "Patterns" is circled in red. Article dated 5/5/1967: Boatman dodged ghost sub, the sub rocked his boat as it passed it the Douro river. The boat is a rabelo boat. Note states that it is not a sub, due to the fact the red light is on in and out of the water. 4/24/67: Missing girl La Boca, Spain. Elena Rodriguez missing after a break in, aged six. 4/23/1967: Red glow alarms Spanish fisherman. Red glow seen moving toward town and boot prints spotted. Day Six 6/14/67: A snippet of a newspaper reports that a "mysterious red light" circled the Golden Queen, a cruise ship. "Moving West" is written down in black ink. The US Coast guard sights a "fast-moving red light" under the surface near the Virgin Islands. "Time lull - where did it go? Where is H.Q?" and "It's headed toward the U.S." is written in blue ink. Jennifer Walker, aged five, is taken from her holiday bungalow in Puerto Rico. 6/17/67: A "Mark Meltzer" receives a letter from the Philadelphia Observer dismissing his findings on the red lights and kidnappings as "sensation" and advises him to seek professional help. A note on "patterns" is also enclosed. Day Seven A newspaper article reports the spread of the "mysterious red light" to areas around Florida, with speculation that it may originate from an enemy submarine. A witness tells of a track of footprints that resemble heavily clad military boots, this description is underlined with "PICTURES!!!!" and "do they match Ireland?" added by the commentator. A further witness of the red light suspects Soviets from Cuba are behind it, however part of the quote is struck through with the addition of "WRONG WRONG WRONG". A second article mentions three kidnappings that have occurred within one week. The first half of the story reports that police from three cities are working together as each kidnapping incident was similar. The words "female victims aged five to seven during a seven day period." have been underlined and "It's getting bolder" added. The second part of the article says that the victims' parents each reported a break-in after midnight, usually through a window with the glass being cut with precision. 7/14/67: A police report of a further break-in and kidnapping of Melinda Jelenski, in which the mother of the victim describes the assailant as having a red light, possibly attached to its head. She goes on to say that the kidnapper was tall, limber and athletic. Another section of the report places the kidnapper's height at 6'10", this is circled and "How tall is it???" is scrawled next to the height. The description also mentions that "Jelenski glimpsed pointed weapon or tool, poss. resembling 'sword.'" Day Eight The front page of a tabloid newspaper has the headline "Sea creature stealing children on the New Jersey coast - red lights seen during abductions". This is accompanied by a somewhat blurred black and white snapshot of the assailant, it shows part of the figure possibly wearing a helmet matching the 'Big Sister' picture found on the front cover of Game Informer magazine (April 2009). The annotator notes that only 'kooks' will believe this story now that it has been reported in a tabloid. 7/25/67: A letter addressed to Mark Meltzer from the House of Representatives thanks him for information relating to the mystery submarines, but dismisses the evidence, drawing the conclusion that the lights are in fact the same UFO's which are under investigation by the United States Air Force. The annotator in turn dismisses the letters claims as "Unrelated!!!" and "...nothing to do with flying saucers". Mr. Meltzer is also told that his information has been relayed to both the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) and the Air Force, with the addition that he should contact the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) about the kidnapping incidents. A piece of paper with torn-out kidnapping and red light headlines stuck to it with the relevant dates is also present. The bottom of the paper has the comment "It's moving faster now... I can barely keep up!" written on it. Day Nine Documentation from the ONI is pinned on the map consisting of released "Top Secret" information meant for the commentators eyes only. It contains a list of sightings and abductions, indicating a possible thirty-four incidents altogether. One of the documents entitled "abstract" mentions a "possible connection to no-go zone at long dismissed as a conspiracy theory ----- disappearance of business magnate Andrew Ryan ------" certain words have been blanked out, but it seems to indicate that Andrew Ryan managed to secure the area around Rapture as a no-go zone before its creation. 8/14/67: A letter from a mother whose child has gone missing is also enclosed, asking the commentator for help finding her daughter. Day Ten 9/28/67: A single letter addressed to Roscoe Inman of ONI from our commentator Mark Meltzer. The letter praises Inman for his patience, as those with higher authority have been blocking his reports. Enclosed with his letter, Meltzer has added recent information on their "traveler"; information on sightings and kidnappings. Meltzer anticipates that the next place to be hit will be St. John in New Brunswick, and intends to go to keep watch in the area. He ends the letter saying that his stake out is. "Probably a waste of time, but I'm frustrated with inaction. I can't sleep anymore. I lie awake, haunted by the watchful eyes of those poor lost girls... waiting for us to find them." 10/1/67: A note indicates Mark waited for three nights before taking pictures of red lights in the harbor and then the Big Sister. He also believes that the Big Sister may have seen and possibly followed him. Gallery Big daddy doll.png Local girl vanishes.png oxcgnmar67.png Weirdfootprintstory.png LehinchBeachLetter.png Day2 6 Lynch Footprint.png felixstoweharborphoto.png underwaterflare.png oxcgninvestigation.png oxcgnkidnapped.png Camille Dumas Missing Article.png Monster headline.png Dispar.png notecardday4.png ghostlight article.png question_pat_not.png Cadizheadline.png Dodgethreat.png spainmanhunt.png Red_Glow_of_Spain.png GoldenQueen.png PhantomSub.png puertoricovanish.png Note767.png PhillyObserver.png Miamisighting.png threeinone.png incidentreport.png Xtra Oracle.png zaniness.png USCongressletter.png taken081467.jpeg ONI Roscoe.png Sightingchronology.jpg topsecret02.jpg topsecret.jpg photobigsister.png justnerves.png rednightlightphoto.png Matthewdegenletter.png Barreraletter.png Roscoeletter092867.png See also *Phase Two: Mark Meltzer's Room *Phase Three: The Boat *Rapture Timeline Category:History Category:There's Something in the Sea